


Photo Manip - 1916 AU Captain Pendragon & Lieutenant Emrys

by kingdomcome



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, First World War, Graphic, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomcome/pseuds/kingdomcome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world war one graphic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Manip - 1916 AU Captain Pendragon & Lieutenant Emrys

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=59wsnb)

**Author's Note:**

> +Orginally for Tumblr: http://mykingdomscome.tumblr.com/


End file.
